


Not Her

by EnchantressofAsgard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Some Humor, use of the F word like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantressofAsgard/pseuds/EnchantressofAsgard
Summary: A shifter takes your form and Dean has to make a decision to save his brother.





	Not Her

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcomed! Sorry for any mistakes I wrote this in like an hour and it's 1 am here so yeah. Happy reading!!!

“Let’s see now, Winchester” the shifter hissed and a moment later his form was changed into a very familiar person to Dean. “Are you gonna shoot your precious Y/N or save brother dearest?”

The familiar voice made Dean almost stop and he held the silver blade a little tighter in his hand but he had to remind himself that this was not Y/N, this was a monster that simply wanted to play mind games with him and Dean hated to admit that it was succeeding.

“So, what’s it gonna be, Deano?” the shifter tightened the hold it had on Sam pressing the blade closer to his neck and Sam looked at his bother having one of their silent conversations.

“What’s the matter, Dean?” Y/N’s eyes stared back at him but instead of the soft gaze he was used to there was a gold hard glare there this time. “How about this…I let your bother leave and I walk, huh?”

The blade moved on Sam’s neck drawing a little bit of blood and Dean tensed shoulders going straight as he talked.

“See, now, that’s not gonna work…” he shook his head “Sam! Now!”

With once swift move Sam moved his head back and connected with the shifters. It wasn’t enough to knock the monster out but it was enough to get him out of its hold and for Dean to move in.

“You are not her.” Dean growled as he twisted the blade on the shifters heart the monster gasping as it drew its last breath.

Dean saw Y/N’s eyes closing and her body falling to the ground telling himself that it was not you. That you were back in the bunker, back from the solo hunt you had went to, safe and waiting for him.

But as he drew the blade out of the shifter’s heart his eyes couldn’t move from its body…your body laying unmoving on the ground.

“Dean…it’s not her.” Sam said from behind him placing his hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah…yeah…I know” Dean snapped out of his gaze turning to look at his brother who was holding his neck with his free hand “Here…” Dean searched the inside pocket of his jacket getting out a cloth for Sam to cover his wound.

Sam nodded a thank you placing the cloth on the bleeding wound “Let’s head back home.”

* * *

 

It was almost 10 at night when you heard the door of the bunker opening and two set of foot steps coming down the stairs. When you had wrapped up your hunt you called the boys letting them know you were back at the bunker and when they told you they were close to finishing theirs you jumped at the opportunity to cook something for the three of you to eat even if it wasn’t something big.

So that’s what you did, you had a shower and put in the laundry what clothes could be salvaged from the vampire hunt you had went two. Two vampires, nothing you couldn’t take care of, but one of them managed to throw you onto a wall which resulted in you having a pump and bruise on the side of your forehead and a hell of a back pain.

So with the time you had left you did what you could which meant making grilled cheese sandwiches. It wasn’t much and it would do for tonight.

“Hey guys I was just about to call you I made grilled cheese.” You got up from your place on the library and moved toward the staircase ready to welcome both boys home. “It’s something wrong?” Your face dropped once you saw both of their faces, mostly Dean’s.

“Hey, that’s great Y/N, thank you.” Sam stopped and talked to you a small smile on his face while he looked at Dean in concern.

“You’re welcome…” you replied looking at both brothers suspiciously “Is everything okay?” you looked at Dean who seemed to be really enjoying staring at his feet.

“You know what?” Sam interrupted your thoughts making your gaze snap back to him “I’m gonna take my grilled cheese and go to my room.” With that he kissed your forehead and moved toward the kitchen.

“Dean?” you asked softly taking a step toward him hesitantly raising your hand to touch his face when you were suddenly enveloped in his arms.

“Dean? Are you okay, baby?” your face was squeezed against his chest and you managed to free your hands so you could wrap them around him the best you could.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m so fucking sorry.” He mumbled against your hair leaving kisses at the side of your head.

“Dean, you didn’t do anything that I can remember. Or did you? Did you eat that last piece of pie I’ve hidden in the back of the fridge?” you pulled back slightly so you could look at him starring at his sorrow filled eyes.

“No…I…I killed you.” He confessed and you looked at him confused.

“But I’m right here?” you wondered out loud and he shook his head cupping your face between his strong calloused hands.

“I know…it’s just the shifter it took your form…I think it touched me without me realizing it and read my thoughts or something and I had to kill it…kill you to save Sam. And it had your eyes but it wasn’t you…” he rambled on and you stopped him by leaving a kiss to his lips.

“It’s okay…I forgive you for killing shifter me I kinda deserved it.” You teased and you saw a small smile fighting its way on his lips “I’m glad you boys are back okay.” You ran your hand over his head and he closed his eyes at the contact and he hummed opening his eyes a few moments later when you started playing with the hairs at the back of his neck.

“Are you okay now?” you asked concerned that he was gonna blame himself for something he didn’t do. After all, it wasn’t your fault the shifter took your form…he did what he had to do but you also understood how hard it must be you couldn’t even imagine how you would feel if a shifter took Dean’s form and you had to kill it.

“Yeah…I am. Thank you sweetheart.” He leaned down capturing your lips in a short kiss before he pulled back his thumb stroking over your bruise. “Are you?” he frowned but you shook your head and nodded.

“Stupid vampire threw me on a wall but I’m okay just this bruise and a hell of a back pain.” You pouted knowing it would make him laugh which it did and he removed his hands from your face wrapping them around your back.

“Where does it hurt? Here?” he asked putting pressure and rubbing at the spot you had the most pain at.

“Oh…” you moaned in both pain and pleasure as the pain subsided even for a few seconds. “Yeah…there” you breathed and Dean released you and took your hand linking your fingers with his as he guided you to the kitchen.

“let’s grab a bite to eat and then I’ll give you a back massage. How does that sound, huh?” he winked and you rested your head on his arm as you walked the sort distance to the kitchen.

“Amazing.” You exclaimed looking up at him as he gave you one of his famous smirks

“Now, since I’m such an amazing boyfriend did I hear something about pie hidden in the fridge?”

 

 


End file.
